villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Godhunter
"Godhunter" is a song created by internet music artist Aviators which was featured in an album of the same name. The song tells of an immortal being known as The Elder who claims to be a god that rules the world, unfortunately for him he hears of an entity known as the godhunter who is prophesied to end his reign of terror. This ends up leading to The Elder hiding himself away with hopes his people can kill the godhunter to save himself. Lyrics Rumors heard From a little black bird The edges of a prophecy The pieces I have learned Said the daughter of the reaper Has been searching for the keeper And I fear she'll let me burn Locked tight up In the tower on top Of the domain of humanity The godhood that I've earned When you're holding on to majesty You'd fear the hunt, a travesty That balance may return When you're sinful to the bone Unholy And you've claimed yourself a throne Like me Wield power of your own Making Godhunter's gonna hunt you down If you're something more than flesh Ascended And you've taken on the rest To end it Then she'll find you in a dream Tormented Godhunter's gonna hunt you down Fear confined To the depths of my mind For what could be such a threat to me The conqueror of time Yet the whispers of a reckoning Have kept the spirits beckoning To look upon my crime Blood and war When the world is no more She's been watching for a century With hatred, and with scorn If you know the hunter's coming Then you hide or keep on running 'Cause she's slain the gods before Don't let her see your power in the daylight Don't let her see it when you bring the storm To the master of the eldritch she's a growing bed of thorns Dark cults, leaders of the night Tell the tales of a fright From a ghost of the future days A holy crusade On the gods decayed To end our violent ways Lost kings, fallen in the mist Made their names on a list And the hunt was carried through A price for the past When your name is last And the hunter comes for you Of all the free She has none left but me And my loyal knights have passed with time A god and a throne, locked up all alone In the kingdom I called mine Dreams of a being From the watcher unseen Now he warned me she'll come to take his due "The hate in your head, she has more" he said "The godhunter waits for you" When you're sinful to the bone Unholy And you've claimed yourself a throne Like me Wield power of your own Making Godhunter's gonna hunt you down If you're something more than flesh Ascended And you've taken on the rest To end it Then she'll find you in a dream Tormented Godhunter's gonna hunt you down Videos Aviators - Godhunter (NEW ALBUM Alternative Rock) Category:Group Numbers Category:Independent Songs Category:Internet Songs